In recent years, a trend to replace traditional short arc lamps in projectors with solid-state light sources has been seen. This trend has been mainly driven by the limited lifetime of these lamps, which impacts the system's cost of ownership and reliability. While light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are well-suited for low-light-output products, the brightness levels of typical LEDs are inadequate for high-brightness projectors (e.g., for digital cinema and/or large-venue projection applications). For that high-end market segment, lasers come into play. Apart from a longer lifetime, lasers offer other benefits. Their narrow spectrum results in a very large color gamut and due to the very low intrinsic étendue of the laser source, projection engines could become less complex, more efficient, smaller and more powerful.